Wireless devices (also known as user equipment or UE) operating within wireless communication networks may communicate via intermediary devices, known as base stations or nodes, configured to handle such communications within a predetermined area, known as a cell. In some instances, a base station may interact with many UEs approximately at the same time, which may cause signal interference issues for at least some UEs that may be communicating with a different base station. Signal interference measurements reflecting signal interference may be performed by the UE and provided to the serving base station, for example in a form of Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) reports. These measurements are provided in order to ensure appropriate signal quality, acceptable rate of signal transmission, accurate modulation, and other parameters associated with transmissions from the serving base station to the UE (known as downlink transmissions). Based at least in part on signal interference measurements, different base stations may coordinate their transmissions to provide better signal quality for the users of the UEs reachable by these base stations.
However, because the interference sources, such as neighboring base stations, may not be active all the time (e.g., the neighboring base stations may not be transmitting or may be transmitting intermittently), the measured and reported interferences may not always accurately reflect the real interference situation. For example, a neighboring base station may be configured to transmit over a particular time period. However, in real life, the neighboring base station may not always be active during the time period of expected transmission. Assuming that UE may be performing interference averaging over some period of time that may include the time period of expected transmission during which the neighboring base station happened to be inactive, the reported CQI may not accurately reflect a typical interference picture for the neighboring base station.